


The Informant

by TwoSpoonsOfSugar



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Game Shows, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Reality TV, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSpoonsOfSugar/pseuds/TwoSpoonsOfSugar
Summary: Welcome to Britain's hottest new game show, "The Informant"! This season, we've randomly selected twenty-one former Love Island contestants to compete for the grand prize and all the glory!The premise: 60 days in the secluded wilderness, at the mercy of the Taskmasters' every whim and fancy.How to win: the first player to uncover the identity of "The Informant"- the player amongst them who is secretly feeding the Taskmasters their every move, secret, and weakness- will win the grand prize and all the fame.The prize:ONE MILLION POUNDS!An incorrect guess will get a player sent home immediately. There are other prizes and advantages to be earned along the way. Players can earn these bonuses by winning the games set in place by The Taskmasters. If a player correctly guesses the identity of The Informant before the 60 days are up, they wineveryremaining prize, along with the 1 million pound grand prize. Let the games begin!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	1. 'Tag, You're It'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "Lookin' at me through your window.  
>  Boy, you had your eye out for a little.  
>  'I've cut you up and make you dinner-  
>  you've reached the end, you are the winner.'
> 
> Rollin' down your tinted window,  
>  drivin' next to me, real slow, he said,  
>  'let me take you for a joyride-  
>  I've got some candy for you inside.'
> 
> Runnin' through the parking lot,  
>  he chased me and he wouldn't stop-  
>  'Tag, you're it- tag, tag, you're it.'  
>  Grabbed my hair, pushed me down;  
>  he took the words right out my mouth-  
>  'Tag, you're it- tag, tag, you're it.'
> 
> Can anybody hear me when  
>  I'm hidden underground?  
>  Can anybody hear me?  
>  Am I talking to myself?  
>  Sayin', 'Tag, you're it- tag, tag, you're it.'  
>  He's sayin', 'Tag, you're it- tag, tag, you're it.'"
> 
> \- "Tag, You're It", by Melanie Martinez 🐺👧

##  Day 1

Bobby studied the paper in his hand with a furrowed brow, pushing up the sleeves of his red flannel. He looked across the ferry to the row of seats opposite him, where Lottie sat between Henrik and Gary.

"Something troubling you?" she teased, noting his uncharacteristic frown. "You love games. I thought you'd be well up for this."

"I am," Bobby said automatically, his eyes drifting back down to the instruction packet he'd been given by the production team. "It's just. . . ."

"What?" Lottie prompted, as a wave knocked her shoulder into Gary's. "What's the matter?"

Bobby looked at her a moment before handing her his packet, an exact copy of the one she currently had stowed in her bag. "Read it," he urged her.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Bobby, I have the same one. I read it this morning."

"Just read it," he insisted.

Sighing, Lottie took the packet from him, holding it in her lap as Henrik and Gary peered over her shoulders, curious.

# Hello, Contestants!

_Welcome to 'The Informant'!_

_For the next 60 days, you will be competing against each other for our grand prize of **1,000,000 pounds.** Here are this year's players:_

  * Arjun **(1)**
  * Bobby **(1)**
  * Chelsea **(5)**
  * Cherry **(1)**
  * Gary **(2)**
  * Graham **(7)**
  * Henrik **(6)**
  * Jake **(4)**
  * Jasper **(3)**
  * Jen **(4)**
  * Levi **(7)**
  * Lottie **(6)**
  * Lucas **(3)**
  * Mason **(2)**
  * Miles **(5)**
  * Noah **(4)**
  * Priya **(3)**
  * Rohan **(6)**
  * Talia **(2)**
  * Tim **(5)**
  * Zephyr **(7)**

_You will be living in cabins, in groups of three- your cabinmates have been randomly assigned to you. The number beside your name is your **group** number, which you will utilize during some Tasks. Your group number corresponds to your **cabin** number- remember it._

_Don’t let this happy camper vibe fool you- this is an individual challenge. Choose to work with others at your own risk. You may place your guesses for ‘The Informant’ individually, or in a pair, or in a group. Be warned- if you are all correct, your prizes will be split evenly amongst you; if you are all wrong, you will all be sent home, immediately. Caution is advised._

_Every night, you will gather at the campfire to place your guesses. You may choose to place a guess, or you may choose to ‘withhold judgement’ to continue playing. Remember, the longer you are here, the better the prizes get, so choose well. However, if you correctly guess The Informant, you win the grand prize and all the remaining unclaimed prizes. Your strategy is entirely up to you._

_This game is designed to test your limits. It is meant to challenge you, to test your mental and physical strengths and weaknesses to see who, at the end, will come out **The Strategist.** If no one is able to win the game, The Informant is crowned The Strategist, and they win the grand prize._

_There are no rules in this game- your tools, your techniques, and your tactics are entirely up to you. Forge alliances, create animosity, invent antipathy- your path to the prize is wholly your choice. There will be no governing of relationships or sleeping arrangements- your cabin is merely a place to keep your belongings. Sleep in it at your leisure, or don’t- again, your path to success is your own._

_Your electronic devices will be confiscated and locked in a secure location for the duration of your stay. You will be given walkie-talkies during certain games, as is necessary for communication. There is no internet access in the cabins, the bathrooms, or the cafeteria- don’t even try._

_The game begins at sundown tonight, once everyone has arrived. You will be welcomed by our Groundskeeper, who will give you further instructions. Let the game begin._

* * *

Lottie looked up from the packet, shrugging Henrik’s chin off her shoulder. “Yeah, and?” she asked, perplexed. “Mine says the same thing.”

Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “It’s just. . . . this is going to divide us,” he said quietly. “You know, all that ‘forge alliances, create animosity’ stuff. They’re encouraging us to toy with each other to win the game.”

Priya leaned over from Bobby’s other side, her long hair braided back from her face. “I don’t think it’s saying that, exactly,” she argued. “They’re telling us to be smart. To remember that any one of us could be The Informant, and to be careful who we trust. They want us to acknowledge that every move made here is a chess move; that we shouldn’t trust anyone.”

Bobby groaned. “I hate not trusting people’s motives,” he grumbled. “It feels shit, not knowing who to trust.”

“That’s the game, mate.” Gary shrugged as Lottie yawned, dropping her head onto his shoulder. “We’ll just have to play it by ear, and be careful who we trust.”

“What, even with each other?" Bobby looked around at his four friends worriedly.

Priya giggled and held up her fingers, waggling them ‘creepy witch’ style. “You neeever knoooow,” she sing-songed, in an awful Dracula voice. “One of us could be The Informant. That’s the point. To win, you have to put everything else aside and focus on getting to the end.” At Bobby’s sad look, she squeezed his arm sympathetically. “C’mon, Bobby. We’ll all still be mates after this. No hard feelings, right?" She looked around at the others for confirmation, glancing at Bobby meaningfully.

“Of course,” Henrik said soothingly. “No hard feelings, yeah?”

“Yeah, mate, no worries,” Gary agreed.

“Totally,” Lottie added. “There’s other, smaller prizes to be won along the way, anyway. I doubt anyone will walk away _completely_ empty-handed.”

Bobby bit his lip, still feeling unsure. “I guess we’ll have to see,” he said at last.

At that moment, the island came into view up ahead, and Priya squealed as the ferry lurched across the waves towards the dock. “You guys, we’re here!”

* * *

“It looks like we’re the first ones to make it,” Henrik remarked.

The dock was empty, just a narrow wooden jetty, void of any sign of life. On a sign post, beneath the faded THIS IS A PRIVATE DOCK warning, dangled a bright white envelope.

“Bagsy the honors!”

Grinning, Lottie snatched the envelope off the sign, tearing it open. She cleared her throat and began to read. “ _‘Players, your first challenge begins now.’_ Guys, we’re already starting! _‘This game is designed to test your teamwork abilities. You must find your way to the campsite. All those who arrive before dark will be welcomed with an Opening Night feast and a bonus point to start the game. Those who do not arrive by sundown will be summoned by The Taskmasters, and given only the barest of nourishment. Your time starts now.’_ Oh my gosh! Let’s go, you guys!” 

Bobby slung his duffel bag more comfortably across his back. “Do we have any directions at all?” he wondered, scanning the vast treeline with his eyes. “It’s a fairly big island.”

“Only about three miles wide,” Henrik disagreed cheerfully. “It’s actually relatively small.”

Priya rolled her eyes, plucking the letter from Lottie’s fingertips. “At ease, boys,” she said dryly. “We’ve got a map here.”

“Thank God.” Gary shifted his pack uncomfortably, dropping his mirrored sunglasses over his eyes. “I’m starved, and ‘the barest of nourishment’ isn’t gonna cover it. Let’s get moving.”

The five of them started the trek across the gently swaying marina, falling into a single-file line. Priya studied the map as their feet hit the rocky beach, looking upward. “It looks fairly simple,” she noted. “Just a straight shot through the forest, keep to the right of the stream, and follow it into camp.”

Gary frowned over her shoulder. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” he asked suspiciously.

Lottie and Priya groaned in unison. “Don’t start mansplaining,” Lottie warned him, as Priya smacked him upside the head.

”I’m an estate agent, Gaz,” Priya admonished, flipping her braid away from her shoulder. “I read maps all the time.”

Henrik peered over Priya’s shoulder. “She’s got the right of it, mate,” Henrik confirmed. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your sustenance tonight, easy as.”

Gary rubbed his head sheepishly. “Right. Sorry, girls. I’m just starving.” 

“We’ll be feasting in no time,” Bobby declared, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

Priya fanned her face with the map as they entered the tree line, sighing happily. “That shade is lush. I thought I’d dressed for the weather, but I guess not.” She gestured down at her denim shorts and plum-colored tank top, giggling as Bobby wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m happy to hold any clothing you feel the need to remove, lass,” he smirked.

Lottie pulled a hair band off her wrist, swirling her cotton-candy hair up into a bun. “If I took off mine, would you wear them?” she teased, as Priya giggled. “I think you’d look gorgeous in this.”

Bobby studied her halter-style baby pink lace bralette and black high-waisted shorts. “You’re a bit narrower in the hip than I am, but I’d give it a try.”

Henrik looked down at his own loose-fitting white tank and old khaki cargo pants. “I think it’s a bit too fancy for me,” he commented thoughtfully. “I reckon Priya’s get up is more my speed.”

Gary grinned down at his gray V-neck and tight denims before aiming a wink at Lottie. “Trade ya?” he offered, so Lottie burst out laughing, shoving him good-naturedly.

“I’d be absolutely swimming in your jeans- and don’t even try to turn that into a lame joke,” she giggled.

As they trekked forward, they studied the map and the island around them, trying to familiarize themselves with the landscape. The beach they’d come from faced the sunset, and the far side of the island, hidden by the trees, was home to a small, rocky mountain, just visible over the tops. The stream they were to stay right of seemed to run from the top of the mountain, by the edge of their camp, and deeper off into the woods, towards the left side of the island. Nearby their camp sat a small cove, protected from the harsh ocean swells by a rocky formation curled protectively around it.

“I bet the swimming here would be grand,” Gary said, gesturing to the tiny cove, labeled ‘MYSTIC BAY.’ “I can’t wait to see our camp.”

"I can't wait to see everyone else," Priya said happily. "It's been ages."

"Mate, I just want to meet Zephyr," Henrik said dreamily. "She like, the fittest girl from season one."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Someone's got a little crush, hmm?"

"No shame," Henrik replied cheerfully. "She's gorgeous. And she's a guitarist, _plus_ she's outdoorsy. Did you all see that Climb For The Cure thing she did on TV? Total sweetheart."

"Those little black shorts weren't bad either," Gary grinned, laughing as he avoided Lottie's playful smack.

"I met her once," Priya added. "At a charity auction. She was really nice."

"She seemed like a sweetheart on the show," Bobby agreed.

"Guys, look!" Lottie interrupted. "The stream! We're getting closer."

* * *

An hour later, the five of them traipsed into camp, sweating, to see some of their fellow former Islanders already there, sitting around a campfire and laughing.

Henrik broke into a grin, dropping his pack and starting across the campsite. "Buddy!"

Lucas stood up from his perch, grinning, and caught Henrik up in a bear hug. "How you been, man?" His muscles flexed in the sun beneath his white tank top as he hugged his friend. "Wow, you've gone full on Thor," he commented, gesturing at Henrik's beard.

Henrik grinned, patting Lucas’s stubbled cheek playfully. "I'm not the only one going wild man."

Priya let out a squeal, running forward to catch Chelsea as she jumped into the redhead's arms, laughing. "Chels! Omigosh, I love your hair!"

Chelsea hopped back down to her feet as Lottie snagged her in a hug, giggling. "It's lush, right?" She stroked her rib-length ash blonde extensions, preening in her pale blue capri pants and tight white tee. "I'm like, all about a more natural look these days. It's so in."

Henrik grinned as Arjun approached from across the fire, pulling him into a friendly hug. "Hey, strangers," the mustachioed gent greeted them, looking at ease in his olive green tee and white cargo shorts. "Crazy stuff, right?" he added, moving along to give Gary a friendly bro-hug.

Three more people rose from the campfire, extending hands and offering hugs. "Levi," the tall, cut man greeted them, swaggering over in a loose black tank top and light wash denim. "You're Gary, right?" 

"Hi!" A bubbly redhead in red shorts and a white tank top gushed, pulling all the girls into hugs. "I'm Cherry."

"We know," Priya giggled, giving her a warm hug.

Cherry laughed easily. "Oops, right. Sorry, I'm just excited to be here!"

A curly-haired brunette in tiny denim shorts and a navy blue tank top hung back, stepping up for her hugs and hellos with an easy, almost lazy confidence.

"Oh wow," Priya gushed, "your hair is even more gorgeous in person!"

Talia laughed, hugging her tightly. "Thanks, babes. This humidity is doing wonders for my curls."

Chelsea giggled. "C'mon, come sit!"

The eleven former Islanders trooped over to the fire, the newcomers dropping their bags beside the others on the stoop of a large cabin with a 'DINING HALL' sign nailed to the wall.

"So when did you guys get here?" Bobby asked conversationally.

"Oh, it was mad," Chelsea gushed, flipping her new hair over her shoulder. "I came here by boat with these two." She pointed at Cherry and Lucas, giggling. "It was crazy. Poor Lucas got a bit seasick."

Lucas rubbed the beginnings of a beard on his cheek, looking down abashedly. "Nah," he argued. "I just got a bit light headed from skipping lunch."

"Right," Cherry teased, poking his arm playfully. "That's why you miraculously recovered once we reached land."

"Wait, you didn't take the ferry?" Gary wanted to know.

"No, that's the mad part," Levi responded. "It seems like they want us all to arrive in different ways, at different spots around the island. I got here on jet-skis from the mainland, with Arjun and Talia."

"And we've all just come over on the ferry," Henrik said thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"Did you guys have to find the campsite on your own?" Lottie interrupted. "There was no one at the dock to meet us. They just left a map, and instructions to get here by sundown if we wanted to get a bonus point and be a part of the Opening Night feast."

"They gave us a compass, and told us the campsite was northeast of the stream," Lucas confirmed. "It took us a bit of scouting to find it."

"They gave us three a topographic map," Talia added, gesturing between herself, Levi, and Arjun. "And they told us the campsite was at the lowest elevation on the island. That's how we found camp."

"That's lucky," a deep voice remarked. "Cuz we've just rowed over on kayaks, and my arms are fucking killing me."

The group whirled around, peering through the treeline towards Mystic Bay. "Oh my gosh," Talia cried, her face lighting up with a beaming smile. "Jake!"

The gentle giant laughed as she ran across the camp and hurled herself into his arms, looking tired in his white V-neck tee and black shorts. "Easy, Tals," he said gently, "I've just told you I can't feel my bloody arms."

"That makes two of us," groaned a giant redheaded man, stepping into sight behind Jake and looking sweaty in his blue henley and tight jeans.

"Graham!" Chelsea squealed, rushing up to him. "C'mere, sailor!"

Graham chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and giving her a gentle hug. "Hey, Chels. Nice hair," he added, so that she beamed.

A third figure emerged from the trees, rubbing his neck tiredly. "Mate, get me to a bed," he muttered. "I'm knackered."

"Noah!" Lottie jumped up to pull him into a hug. "You got bigger," she teased, eyeing his arms in his tight gray shirt and laughing as he blushed.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Another redhead emerged from the clearing, and Cherry giggled.

"C'mere, Miles," she cooed, pulling him into a hug and laughing as he swung her around. "You look well fit," she purred, and he grinned.

"Been lifting," he said nonchalantly, flexing playfully in his black tank top as Levi hid a snort.

"Mmmm, it's working for you," she drawled, biting her lip.

The boys stood up, walking over to the newcomers to offer hugs and handshakes. "Come sit, boys," Bobby encouraged. "You've made it, that's half the journey."

Arjun laughed. "If only."

"Did you say you rowed over here?" Talia looked up at Jake, wide-eyed, as he dropped onto a log beside her, leaning his head on her shoulder wearily.

"Don't remind me," Graham groaned. "I'll take sailing over that mess anyday."

"Well it makes sense," Priya said coyly, twirling the end of her brain around her finger. "They picked the four biggest, strongest lads to do the hardest bit."

Levi frowned good-naturedly, lifting up his arm and flexing his impressive bicep. "C'mon, you're telling me I couldn't have handled it?"

Lottie fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Oh, I bet there's a lot you can handle," she flirted, tongue caught between her teeth as Levi grinned.

Jake rubbed his shoulder. "Be my guest, mate."

"Hello?"

Traipsing across the far side of the camp was a group of six, led by a willowy, silver-haired beauty. Her metallic waves hung loose down the back of her mint green camisole, and her legs were tan against her white denim shorts. She lifted her silver aviators off her eyes, revealing jade green, heavy-lashed eyes.

Jake broke into a grin, standing up as Talia took off running towards the newcomers. "Zephyr!"

Lottie and Priya aimed smirks at Henrik, who had suddenly gone very red.

The silver-haired girl laughed as Talia leaped into her arms, catching her legs as she swung them around her hips. "Tals!" She giggled as Jake reached them, wrapping his arms around them both and squishing them in a group hug. "I've missed you guys!"

"C'mere, you gorgeous baddie," a stocky, lazily grinning man strode up to Cherry, who giggled as he dropped her into a dip before pulling her to her feet, pressing his forehead to hers flirtily.

"Tim!" Cherry giggled. "You look so. . . . _fit_ ," she emphasized, looking him up and down in his tight white V-neck and light wash denims.

A fit, tawny-skinned man with a dark undercut and matching black tee and jeans rushed up to them, snatching Talia out of Zephyr's arms as she squealed with laughter. "Talia, my darling, where have you been?" he questioned dramatically, swinging her up into his arms, bridal-style.

Talia laughed, fluttering her eyelashes. "Just waiting for you to come and sweep me away, Rohan, my love," she cooed, stroking his hair lovingly.

"I hope I get a welcome that warm," a tall, suave-looking man in a loose white button-up and gray shorts commented.

"Me too," remarked a blonde bombshell, looping her white sunglasses up onto her head and crossing her arms over her baby blue romper with a smile.

Rohan set Talia on her feet as the others drifted over, greeting each other with hugs and kisses. "C'mere, you two." Talia pulled them into a group cuddle, giggling as the man squished them both tightly.

"Easy on the goods, Jasper," Jen giggled, squeezing him back playfully.

Miles jogged over, tugging the final newcomer into a hug with a hard slap on the back. "C'mere, Mason, you giant sexy man," he teased.

Mason laughed, clapping Miles on the back. "Cheers, man," he grinned.

Jake had finally released the willowy platinum beauty, but she remained tucked under his arm, beaming up at him as he looked down at her almost adoringly. She finally looked around at the other players, her cheeks flushed. "Hi, everyone!" she said cheerfully. "I haven't met some of you yet. I'm Zephyr."

"I watched your season," Henrik blurted, as Lottie and Priya giggled. "I mean, I remember you from the telly."

Zephyr smiled sweetly at him from Jake's easy embrace. "I remember you, too. Henrik, right? You're a wilderness and climbing instructor, right?"

Henrik looked nearly ecstatic. "Yup," he said faintly, a dreamy smile on his face as Lucas patted his back discreetly. "That's me."

"Good, you're all here."

Several of the players jumped, whirling around towards the dining hall.

A tall, handsome blonde man stood on the wooden porch. His skin was tan and smooth, contrasting strikingly with his blue eyes. He was clad in black jeans and a dark blue tee shirt, with boots on his feet and tattoos covering most of his arms. He waited until everyone was facing him before speaking.

"Welcome, players." He gave a warm smile, meeting Zephyr and Cherry's gazes for a beat longer than anyone else's. "I'm Jason, the Groundskeeper here at Camp. I'll be living just up this path-" he gestured to a dirt trail, leading up into the trees, "in a separate cabin. I'll be back every night for the campfire ceremony. For tonight, let me just say congratulations to all of you for making it here before sundown. Each of you receives a bonus point to begin the game." He smiled as several players let out excited whoops and cheers. "And of course, there's an Opening Night feast waiting for you just inside this dining hall. Before I leave you to yourselves for the night, let me give you a brief idea of what's to come." He stepped off the wooden steps, cutting around the campfire towards the semi-circle of cabins. "You were all given your group numbers before you arrived. Your group number is also your cabin number. Showers-" he turned and gestured to a building at the edge of the campsite, across from the dining hall, "are just over here. The hot water is _very_ limited, so I recommend getting up early if you want a hot shower."

"I'm gonna need cold showers," Cherry murmured, eyeing Jason as Zephyr stifled a giggle.

"There's a repository inside the dining hall," he went on. "And a pantry on the back porch. Over the course of the next two months, you'll earn points during games set by the Taskmasters. What you do with your points is up to you. You can use them to buy better food from the repository, extra toiletries from the pantry, or to rent one night in our deluxe cabin, which has, in addition to privacy, a bigger bed and running water in it's private bathroom. I'm afraid you're not allowed to bring anyone with you to the deluxe cabin," he added. "It's an individual prize like all the others."

"Shame," Jake murmured in Zephyr's ear, and she giggled, leaning in to his embrace.

"Aside from all that," Jason finished up, "enjoy yourselves tonight. Your first game is at noon tomorrow. I'll be just up the road, in case anyone needs me. There's a panic button in every cabin, the showers, and the dining hall. Press it only if there's a real emergency. Otherwise, you can call me from the phone in the dining hall; my number is on the bulletin board. Have a good first night, players." Just as unceremoniously as he'd arrived, Jason waved, strolling off up the path, back towards his cabin.

The players looked around at each other, nervous energy filling the camp as they realized they were, truly, alone.

Tim cleared his throat, slinging an arm across Jen's shoulders. "Well," he said at last, grinning around at everyone. "Let's eat."




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, my lovelies, to a story that takes place post-Villa, in the wild wilderness, where our former Islanders will have to use their wit, strength, and alliances to get them to the end of the game- without killing each other first 😁🤪
> 
> happy reading 😈


	2. 'Wheels on the Bus'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The players settle into their first night at Camp, and get a taste of what The Taskmasters are really like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "I'm just looking out the window,  
>  and it's cold outside.  
>  There are two boys yelling behind  
>  me and I'm terrified;  
>  counting trees as they pass me by.
> 
> And I'm trying not to look across the aisle,  
>  'cause Maya's letting Dan put his hand  
>  up her skirt and she's got her hand down his pants.
> 
> I know the driver sees it;  
>  I know he's peeking  
>  in the rearview mirror-  
>  he says nothing.
> 
> Tryin' to ignore it  
>  is fucking boring.  
>  I'm quietly observing;  
>  I'm saying nothing.
> 
> No one's watching us;  
>  don't give a fuck.  
>  Wheels on the bus.  
>  I'm holding it down  
>  up in the front;  
>  wheels on the bus."
> 
> \- "Wheels on the Bus", by Melanie Martinez💖

#  Day 1 (evening)

The dining hall was rustic, with four long wooden tables lined with benches, and a modest kitchen at the far end. A spread of food was laid out down the center of the farthest table, enough for a small army.

”Mate,” Gary said, eyes wide. “This is what my dreams look like.”

”It’s like we stepped into the Great Hall at Hogwarts,” Arjun commented dreamily. “But like, if Harry went to learn magic at summer camp.”

At the head of the table sat flatware and dishes, beside a tray of napkins and condiments. A platter nearest the campers was loaded down with golden roast chicken, the plate spilling over with crispy potatoes and caramelized carrots. There were dishes overflowing with pasta, creamy alfredo and rich bolognese, surrounded by slices of thick, crispy garlic bread. Two enormous crystal bowls were piled high with salads, Greek chicken and garden vegetable, ringed with smaller bowls of every topping imaginable. A wooden cutting board was crammed with all varieties of cheese and crackers, surrounded by vivid purple grapes and bright red strawberries. A tray at the far end was stacked high with sandwiches, turkey and roast beef and cheese, next to bags and bags of crisps, in all flavors. At the very edge of the table sat a dessert tray, heavy with cakes and biscuits, next to carafes of juice and water.

“I think I’m in Heaven,” Bobby said weakly, pretending to faint on Lottie’s shoulder.

She giggled, nudging him off playfully and starting for the table. “If nobody else wants to carve that chicken, I’ll do the honors.”

”First dibs on the salads,” Jen called, following the others as they lined up to grab plates. “I’ve got celiac’s disease, so I can’t have a lot of this.”

“Oh, that’s a good point. Anybody else have any dietary restrictions?” Jake asked, looking around. “We should be fair and let those people go first. Zephie, you’re allergic to strawberries, right?”

Zephyr smiled up at him as he handed her a plate. “That’s right. I can’t believe you remembered.”

“I’m a veggie,” Chelsea announced. “So no meat for me.”

“I’ve got an intolerance to tomatoes,” Noah added. “They give me hives.”

“I didn’t know that,” Priya remarked, grabbing a plate.

The group fell into a line, with Jen, Chelsea, Zephyr, and Noah in the lead, loading their plates and talking amongst themselves. The group of twenty-one took seats around one table, agreeing to eat all together for their first meal at the campsite.

“So,” Bobby said, shaking salt onto his chicken. “If this is our Opening Night feast, I wonder how we’ll be eating the rest of the time we’re here?”

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Zephyr added, poking her fork into the Greek chicken salad on her plate. “They really haven’t told us much of anything about what our day-to-day lives will be like, outside of the games. Like, do we cook our own food, individually? Do we cook for the group? Or will there be some kind of layout, like tonight, but less extravagant?”

“And what about the living arrangements?” Priya added, opening a bag of crisps. “Our introduction letters said we didn’t have to sleep in our assigned cabins, just keep our stuff there. And like, what about showers? Do we just take turns, like in the Villa?”

“It would seem so,” Rohan agreed, cutting into his chicken. “Jason said if we wanted hot showers, we should get up early. I guess that means it’s first come, first serve.”

“As for sleeping arrangements, I say we should try out our own beds tonight,” Talia added, picking up her turkey sandwich. “I think we’re all tired, and we can start the bed-hopping and game-playing in the morning.”

Chelsea giggled, raising a bite of salad to her lips. “It’s going to be so weird to see everyone’s strategy,” she commented. “Let’s agree right now that all’s fair in prizes and pounds. No holding grudges after the game is over, yeah?”

A laugh went round the table, and everyone followed Chelsea’s lead, raising their glasses. “To no grudges,” Graham declared. “And may the best player win!”

“Cheers!”

* * *

“Mate, that was so good,” Tim groaned, following the others into the kitchen. “I’m stuffed.”

“Whoever roasted that chicken is a genius,” Cherry added, heading for the sink. “It was lush.”

They’d all agreed to give their own dishes a quick wash, as they still didn’t know how day-to-day operations were meant to work, and nobody wanted to wake up tomorrow to crusty dishes.

“I think we’re meant to leave the food where it is,” Lottie mused, elbow to elbow with Levi as they scrubbed their plates. “It was meant for the feast, and I think by tomorrow it’ll be gone. We’ll probably be eating cheese sandwiches and crisps from now on.”

“I’m not opposed to that,” Bobby said thoughtfully, drying his plate.

“I am,” Mason replied. “I need more protein than that to stay in shape.”

“Fair point,” Jake agreed.

Once all the dishes were cleaned and dried, set neatly by the sink, the group trooped back into the dining hall, chatting and laughing agreeably.

"Oh my God!”

Jen slapped a hand over her heart, causing several of the others to stop short. “You guys, look!”

On the table before them, right where they’d been sharing a meal not ten minutes earlier, sat a plain brown box, sealed with tape. The remnants of their feast were nowhere to be seen.

“What is that?” Zephyr wondered, peering at the box curiously.

“Where did the food go?” Miles looked around at the others, wide-eyed. “Did you guys hear anyone come in and take it?”

Cherry slid closer to Mason, her expression troubled. “That’s so creepy,” she said softly.

Lottie grinned, looking around at them all. “Guys? Hello! It’s the Taskmasters! We knew they’d be pulling stunts like this. It’s part of the game. We’re not supposed to see them.”

“Exactly,” Jake added, tossing an arm around Zephyr. “They’re trying to get into our heads. Relax, you guys.”

“Think of them as secret little elves,” Lottie added, snickering. “Maybe next time they’ll do the washing up.”

“So,” Graham boomed, silencing the room. “Who’s going to open it?”

Levi shrugged. “I’ll do it.”

“Me too,” Talia added. “Safety in numbers, and all that.”

The pair walked over to the box, leaning over it curiously a moment before Talia reached out and slit the tape with her nail.

The lid popped open, and Levi looked down inside. After a moment, he laughed. “Guys, it’s just a letter.” Amidst a few sighs and relieved laughs, he pulled out a golden envelope, sliding it open with his finger and pulling out the paper inside. He started to read. “‘ _Players, your first night has been a success. You all arrived before sundown, and the Opening Night feast was yours. We hope you enjoyed your meal._ ’”

“I do not like that plural,” Jen murmured to Rohan, who nodded in agreement. “It sounds so ominous.”

”Listen to this,” Levi continued, as Talia peered over his shoulder. “ _Now, the time has come for you to get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day, and you’ll want to be well-prepared. But before you go, some further instructions for you:_

_Your time spent outside of the games is your own- you may do with it what you will. Where you sleep, what you eat, when you shower- it is completely your choice._

“They were definitely listening to us,” Jasper commented, as Jen shivered uncomfortably.

Arjun snorted, pointing around the room at various discreet cameras. “You think?”

”Keep going, Levi,” Zephyr interrupted.

_There will be food provided to you every morning and evening. When you choose to eat is up to you. Showers are open 24 hours a day- use them at your leisure. You must be on time for games to remain in the challenge, so pay attention to the clock- it could be the difference between winning and losing._

_Your freedom here at Camp is not an allowance, but a tool- one which you should use wisely. Each of your strategies will be different- and we do not mean solely within the games. How you use your free time could be the thing that sets you up to win or lose. Play wisely, players._

_In the box in which you received this letter, you will find plastic bags and markers. It’s time now to hand over your electric devices. Please label your bags with your name so we can return your phones to you upon your leaving. Anyone found in possession of a cell phone (or tablet or laptop, which you were warned not to bring) after this point will be automatically eliminated._

_We hope you’re ready, boys and girls. Camp games begin tomorrow at noon. May the best player win._

Levi looked up from the letter to see their wide-eyed faces. “Well, that was a bit creepy,” he said at last.

“I knew we’d be on camera, but I didn’t think the Taskmasters would be so. . . . absent,” Zephyr said, looking up at Jake. “On Love Island, we weren’t ever really alone. We saw the production team and the camera men, the PR people sometimes. But here, it seems like the only person we’ll see is Jason.”

“Fine with me,” Lotte grinned, as Priya laughed.

“C’mon, you guys.” Lucas rubbed a hand over his hair. “Let’s just unload our phones and get to bed, yeah? We’re all tired.”

The group murmured in agreement, crowding around the box and reaching for bags and markers. They chattered absently as they labeled their bags, slipping their cell phones in and setting them back into the box.

Chelsea sighed, pressing a kiss to her pink-covered cell and setting it on top of the pile. "Goodbye, old friend. I'll see you in. . . " she gulped. "Two months."

Zephyr and Cherry giggled as they headed for the door, falling into mindless chatter as they trooped out onto the dining hall’s front porch.

“Wow, it got dark quick,” Henrik commented, straining his eyes in the pitch blackness.

Bobby frowned, looking around the wooden deck. “Guys, where are our bags?”

The mountain of suitcases and duffel bags that had been piled by the doors were gone, the creaky wooden planks eerily empty.

“They’re probably in our cabins,” Gary said soothingly.

“They’d better be,” Jen grumbed. “My makeup alone would cost a bundle to replace.”

Cherry laughed, threading her arm through Jen’s. “C’mon, babes. Let’s go check out our cabins.”

The group made their way across the campsite, struggling a bit in the darkness, until they reached the semi-circle of cabins, lit only by a single dim, buzzing lightbulb by the front doors.

Rohan peered up at the creaky wooden structures, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, friends,” he said at last. “Let’s go check ’em out.”

* * *

> **Cabin 1**

“This is so cute!” Cherry looked around their home for the next 2 months as Bobby and Arjun ran to claim a bed from the 3 singles sitting parallel along the back wall. “I love the decor,” she added, admiring the buffalo check theme.

“A bit like nursery school, this,” Arjun commented, as Bobby laughed. “Looks like you’re red, Red,” he teased, gesturing to the remaining bed- the middle one, covered in a red comforter, squeezed between Bobby’s blue on her right and Arjun’s green on her left.

“Perfect,” she said happily. “I’ll honestly sleep better, knowing I have a strong lad on either side of me.”

“Don’t worry,” Bobby grinned, propped up on his elbow as he winked at her, “We’ll take care of any ax murderers for you.”

“You’re also on spiders, mate,” Arjun added, shivering. “Can’t stand the wee beasties.”

Cherry laughed, flopping onto her back. “These next two months are going to be a right laugh.”

> **Cabin 2**

“Bagsy the top bunk!” Talia shoved past the two lads, running and heaving herself up onto the top bunk bed in the far corner of their cabin.

“Bagsy the single!” Gary and Mason both shouted, pushing and shoving each other to claim the single bed across from the bunk beds. Mason made it first, flinging himself down and spreading out like a starfish, grinning wickedly.

Talia laughed down at Gary as he grumbled, flopping back onto his bottom bunk. “I knew that bed would be the goal,” she giggled. “That’s why I went for second best. Better to guarantee second place than fight for first and end up in third.”

“Hush up, you,” Gary replied half-heartedly, tossing a pillow up at her.

She jumped back, avoiding it with a laugh. “C’mon, you big lug, this is going to be so amazing. Look at this cabin!” She gestured around at their new home, admiring the colorful braided rugs and roaring fireplace. “Think the others are this nice?”

“Hope not,” Mason commented, as Gary snorted. “Maybe it’s an advantage.”

“There’s no advantage to bunk beds,” Gary complained.

Talia giggled, hopping off her bed to join him on his bunk, crouching low by his hip to avoid hitting her head. “I can think of one thing,” she said suggestively, winking at Gary. With a laugh, she reached out and slid the curtains on the four poster closed, delving her and Gary into darkness.

Mason looked at the closed curtains dubiously as rustling sounds started to come from behind it. “Are you two seriously trying it on already?” he complained.

From within their secret hideout, Talia draped herself across Gary’s chest, grinning down at him as he smirked. “Shut up, Mason.”

> **Cabin 3**

“This is amazing!” Priya pushed open the door of their cabin, Jasper and Lucas peering over her shoulder into the colorful, brightly lit room.

“It’s a bit girly,” Lucas commented, taking in the twinkling lights and gauzy, pastel canopies on the three single beds along the right wall.

“It’s lush.” Priya happily claimed the middle bed, sitting beneath the baby pink canopy. “Which is it, boys? White or purple?”

At Lucas’s uncomfortable grimace, Jasper laughed. “I’ll take the purple, mate. White’s all yours.”

“Thanks, mate.” Gratefully, Lucas dropped down to sit on the bed closest to the door, flopping back with a tired sigh. “I could sleep for days.”

Priya giggled, leaning back on her hands. “I could be up all night,” she said playfully.

Jasper grinned, easing down onto his bed, his white shirt unbuttoned at the throat to expose his toned, tan chest. “I’ll keep you company, darling.”

> **Cabin 4**

Jake held open the door to their cabin, gesturing for Jen to pass him. “Ladies first,” he acknowledged, as she smiled sweetly up at him. “Mate,” he added, waving Noah ahead.

“Thanks, man.” Noah followed Jen inside, and Jake closed the door behind the three of them.

“Oh, wow.” Jake peered around the room, admiring the fluffy white rugs and soft cashmere throws spread across the couches and beds. “This is well nice.”

“Guys, look!” Jen gestured to the far corner, where a white canvas chair hung suspended from the ceiling, swaying gently in the breeze from the open window. “That’s so cool!”

“You’d best try it out, hun,” Noah remarked to Jen. “I don’t know if it’ll support our weight.”

“You poor, massive beasts, you,” she joked, slipping into the chair and giggling as it started to sway. She closed her eyes, enjoy the rocking. “Mmmm. I could sleep right here,” she sighed contentedly.

Jake smiled. “I think I’ll stick to one of those beds,” he replied, gesturing to the three single beds along the left wall, covered in crisp white duvets and pillows. “Although my feet are probably going to be hanging off the end.”

Jen gave the boys a sympathetic look. “You poor lads, I didn’t even think of that. All you boys are going to be so cramped on these little beds.”

“Maybe we could shove a couple beds together and cuddle up,” Noah joked, giving Jen a flirty smile.

“I’m down if you are,” Jake deadpanned, as Jen burst into giggles.

“Boys,” she announced, flouncing over to the middle bed and dropping down onto her stomach. “This is going to be an amazing two months.”

> **Cabin 5**

“Party crew!” Tim whooped, bouncing up and down on the single bed in the left corner of their cabin.

Chelsea giggled, wrinkling her nose. “You’re mad if you think you two aren’t taking the double bed. Be a gentleman and give a lady the single.”

Miles smirked, dropping onto the dark green duvet. “What, we’re not your type?” he teased.

Tim stopped bouncing, admiring the sleek leather furnishing of their dimly lit, cozy cabin. “This is well nice,” he commented. “Like a hunting lodge, or something.”

Chelsea shooed him away from the single bed, laying back with a giggle. “It’s got a certain woodsy charm,” she mused. “Could do with some brighter lights, though.”

“Don’t worry, lass, we’ll keep you safe from the creepy crawlers in the dark.” Miles smirked, laying on his side with his head propped on his hand. “Want a bed buddy?”

“I volunteer as tribute,” Tim added, giving her a saucy wink and flopping down beside Miles.

Chelsea giggled, waving her hand dismissively. “If I see any creepy crawlers, I’ll give you a shout. But this bed is narrow enough with one person in it.”

Miles shrugged, dropping back beside Tim. “Suit yourself. Tim’s pretty cute, too. I’ll just put the moves on him.”

Tim laughed, giving Miles a flirty smile and waggling his eyebrows. “I’m not that easy, big man.”

> **Cabin 6**

“Holy hell,” Henrik commented, looking around the dimly lit, black-decorated space. “Did they design this room just for Lottie?”

Lottie smirked, taking in the black faux fur bed coverings and ebony crushed velvet couches. “This is totally my aesthetic,” she declared, running her fingers over the silky black bed curtains.

Rohan looked around thoughtfully. “I could get used to this,” he mused, sitting down on a couch and running his hand across the fabric. “It’s like a themed hotel.”

Henrik laid back on the furry black duvet, moving his arms up and down like he was making a fur angel. “Mate, it’s going to be like sleeping with a giant, fluffy black cat,” he said happily, as Lottie giggled, dropping down beside him.

“That better not be a witch joke,” she teased, laying back on his arm. He wrapped her up and dropped a friendly kiss on her temple.

“Nah. Besides, witches are so mainstream these days.”

Rohan snorted, flinging himself onto his bed. “Witch, please."

> **Cabin 7**

“This is super cute!” Zephyr spun around in the middle of their room, her silver hair swinging as she took in the baby blue and lilac theme. “Those couches would be perfect in my living room,” she added thoughtfully, studying the powder blue suede loveseats.

Graham chuckled. “Need any help loading ’em into your suitcase, lass?”

Levi smirked. “If you get the couches, I call dibs on those.” He pointed across the room to two matching silver cutouts on the wall, reading CAMP and NO RULES

Zephyr giggled, raising her eyebrows. “Gonna hang them in your living room, Mr. Olympics?” she teased.

He gave her a flirty look back, leaning against the wall with his arm folded across his black tank top and his biceps flexing. “Come over and find out for yourself,” he offered, grinning as she winked.

“Uhm, guys?” Graham interrupted them. “Have you noticed. . . . that?”

They looked in the direction he was pointing, where a single king-sized bed was tucked into the corner, covered in a pale purple duvet and blue pillows.

“They really expect the three of us to share one bed?” Levi asked incredulously, moving closer to stand next to Graham.

Zephyr grinned, coming up behind them and draping her arms across their shoulders. “Bagsy the middle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which cabin do you think will be having the most fun? Who do you think (if anyone) will be switching cabins?


End file.
